Holly J Cuddy
by HollyJandHuddyfan
Summary: Holly J is looking for her birth mother in the hopes of getting a kidney transplant. Her search leads her to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.


_A/N: Since I haven't seen any 'House MD' and 'Degrassi' cross-overs, I figured I'd be the first to post one. After careful consideration, I decided on using both Cuddy and Holly J as my main characters because their personalities are so similar. I realize that both actresses (Lisa Edelstein and Charlotte Arnold) look nothing alike but, for the sake of the story, please try and disregard that. Also, I've made several changes as per suggestions that some people have kindly offered me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. As with all of my stories, please read and review!_

Holly J walked into the lobby of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital clutching onto her purse while trying not to let her anxiety show. She knew that confidence was key as people get further in life when they're confident. After taking a deep breath, Holly J walked up to the front desk. "Pardon me, but I'm looking for a Lisa Cuddy. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Why the sudden interest in Cuddy?" a voice from behind said. Holly J turned around. There was a tall man standing there with a cane. "I don't really think you're her type."

"Shut up, loser! You don't even know why I'm here!"

"Oohh! Someone's grouchy today. What happened? Boyfriend realized he was too good for you and took off?" Holly J rolled her eyes.

"Seriously! That's your comeback, Schitzo? Now either make yourself useful and tell me where I can find this Cuddy person or go crawl back under the rock you came from!"

"Speak of the devil!" the man said. Holly J gave him a quizzical look.

"House!" a woman shouted. "What the hell are you doing over here? Get your butt down to the clinic. God knows you're already 3 months behind on your clinic hours."

"But mommy… I'm busy" House whined.

"Wait!" Holly J interjected. "Your name is House? Like for real?"

"And what's your name little-miss-perfect?"

"I'm Holly J Sinclair" she said with an air of confidence.

"Cuddles" House said to the woman behind her. "Holly J Sinclair here was just looking for you. Now you two girls have a nice little chat while I'm busy avoiding my clinic duty." He hobbled off.

"House!" Cuddy shouted. "House you get back here this instant!" but by that time he had rounded the corner and was out of sight. Cuddy then turned towards Holly J. "It's Holly, right?" she asked.

"Um…it's Holly J, not Holly" Holly J said, sounding a bit annoyed. Her biggest pet-peeve was when people called her Holly instead of Holly J.

"Sorry, Holly J, you wanted to speak with me about something?" Holly J nodded.

"Is there somewhere more private that we can talk?"

"Of course. We'll go to my office. Follow me." Cuddy led Holly J down a maze of hallways until they finally reached a door with a sign that read _Lisa Cuddy MD, Dean of Medicine_

"Wow!" Holly J exclaimed. "You run this place?" Cuddy nodded. "If that's the case, than you need to have better control over that House guy. Show him whose boss!" Cuddy chuckled.

"If only it were that easy" she said as she opened her office door and let Holly J in.

"Nice office. I'm impressed" Holly J stated while giving an approving nod.

"Glad you like it" Cuddy responded. "Please take a seat" she said gesturing towards the couch on the side of the room. Holly J sat down. Cuddy took a seat behind her desk and folded her hands. "So, Holly J, how may I be of assistance to you?" Holly J took a deep breath.

"There's no easy way to ask this, so I'm just going to come right out and ask it." She looked Cuddy straight in the eye. "Did you put a baby up for adoption in 1993?" Cuddy was taken aback by this question.

"I don't see how that is any of your business" she curtly said.

"Actually, it is my business!" Holly J shot back. Cuddy, in return, raised an eyebrow. "See, I have reason to believe that I might be that child. I have a copy of all of the adoption forms and the person who put me up for adoption was someone named Lisa Cuddy who resided in New Jersey. After some extensive research, I figured that might be you." She handed Cuddy the copy of the adoption forms. Cuddy looked them over and her eyes widened in astonishment. She didn't know what to say, so Holly J jumped in. "I'm right, aren't I? I'm your biological daughter." Cuddy just stared at her. "Look, I'm willing to submit to DNA testing if that'll convince you."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea since I don't put much faith in 18-year-old forms" Cuddy responded. "For now, though, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"I just turned 18. I live in Toronto and am a currently a senior at Degrassi Community High School. Also, I'm going to be attending Yale in the fall." Cuddy was impressed by that. "As for my personal attributes, I'm probably one of the most ambitious and strong-willed people you'll ever meet. I'd like to think I'm nice…well, for the most part, but I don't have a problem being brutally honest and putting someone in their place." Cuddy couldn't believe it. She felt like she was talking to a younger version of herself.

"So what brings you here?" Cuddy asked. "I mean, why go through all of the trouble of finding me after all of these years?" Holly J sighed. She was hoping Cuddy wouldn't ask this but, if she didn't tell Cuddy, then this would pretty much be a wasted trip.

"Well, as I said, I push myself really hard. I'm Student Council President, am doing an internship, working part time, stage directing the school fashion show and play and I am in charge of the morning announcements. I've done this for two years straight, all while maintaining my 4.0 average in my school's honors program. Anyway, things became a bit overwhelming and I stupidly sacrificed sleep in order to get everything else done. A few of months ago, I had a sore throat and ignored it because I had too many responsibilities to take time out to see a doctor, let alone take a sick day. Basically, I felt like my life would fall apart if I wasn't around to lead and take charge of everything at all times. I'm sure you can understand that feeling, being the Dean of Medicine and all." Cuddy nodded. "It turned out that I had strep throat and I had waited too long to have it treated. I finally was admitted to the hospital after passing out and not being able to control…well it's kind of embarrassing….but I wet myself during my internship presentation. When I finally got to the hospital, they said the infection spread to both of my kidneys and they gave me antibiotics and started me on dialysis every other day. A month later, I collapsed while at school and my doctor said I was in the final stage of renal failure and, even with daily dialysis, he doubted that I will live longer than a year without a transplant. This was two months ago. I'm currently on a wait-list, but the one in Canada is miles long. As I'm sure you know, family members are the closest match…" Holly J paused hoping that Cuddy would fill in the blanks.

"Let me get this straight, you're asking me to donate my kidney to you?" Holly J nodded. "I can't do that. The recovery period after that kind of a procedure is a minimum of three months. I can't be away from the hospital for that long."

"If I don't get this transplant, I'll die!" Holly J exclaimed. "Let me ask you something? Do you have any kids?"

"I adopted a girl named Rachel," Cuddy told her. "She's 2".

"So, what you're saying is that if she needed a kidney transplant, you would let her die before giving it to her because that's exactly what you're telling me."

"Holly J, please, it's a lot more complicated than that. I can't…"

"Oh, it is?" Holly J shot back. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have ever had kids if you're willing to let them die like this!" And with that she stormed out of Cuddy's office and down the hall. This trip was a total waste. Why had she even bothered to come? Holly J was stupid and naive to expect that after 18 years, her birth mom would welcome her with open arms and gladly go under the knife to save the life of a person she didn't even know? She didn't know what else there was to do but admit defeat and go back to Canada.

Holly J sat down on a bench and, once she was sure she was alone, she buried her face in her arms and began to cry. All her dreams were being flushed down the toilet. She would never go to Yale to become a lawyer, like she had dreamed of doing since she was 11. She would continue to go downhill until the inevitable finally occurred; death. This thought scared her more than anything else. Since her diagnosis, Holly J had been in denial about the severity of her illness and the poor prognosis associated with it. It was at this point that reality finally hit her full-force.

"Mind if I sit down?" Holly J heard someone ask. She looked up and saw that it was Cuddy.

"Haven't you caused enough damage already?" Holly J bitterly asked. Cuddy ignored that comment and sat down anyway.

"Look, I'm sorry about everything. I was completely out of line. The thing is, what I want to tell you, is that I'm willing to get tested. I'll have it done here and if I am a match, I'll make arrangements so I can go up to Canada in order for you to get the transplant. Or you can have it done here, if you'd prefer. I'm leaving that completely up to you."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Holly J suspiciously asked.

"I thought about what you said and it really hit home. If my job is more important than saving my own child's life, I should never have had children in the first place."

"Are you serious about this?" Holly J asked, feeling hopeful. "You're not going to back out on me, are you?"

"Never," Cuddy said as she gave Holly J a quick hug. "Come on; let's go down to the cafeteria for lunch. My treat!"

"Ok, sounds good!" Holly J said. So off they went.

Once they were there, Holly J got a turkey sandwich on rye and a bottle of water while Cuddy got a Greek Salad and an iced tea. "Thanks so much for buying" Holly J said as they sat down.

"No problem. Let's just say this is an apology lunch for how I acted before!"

"Apology accepted," Holly J said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"So Yale, huh?" Cuddy asked while giving an approving nod. "Very impressive!"

"Thanks!"

"What are you planning on studying?"

"Pre-law" Holly J said. "I've wanted to become a lawyer since I was 11 and I've wanted to go to Yale since I was 14." Cuddy nodded. She was just about to speak when House came over and sat down at the table with them.

"So, what's going on girls?" House asked in a teasing tone.

"What do you want, House?" Cuddy asked in frustration.

"Nothing, why do you think I would want something?" House asked in an innocent tone.

"Then why are you here?" Cuddy demanded.

"Figured I'd invite myself over and see if you two had any juicy gossip."

"Yeah, we do have some juicy gossip" Holly J shot back. "We were talking about how sorry we felt for you."

"Really? Coming from the girl with the failing kidneys? Don't waste your pity on me. At least I have a life-expectancy of more than a year."

"How the hell did you find out about that?" Holly J turned towards Cuddy. "You told him? I don't believe it!" Cuddy shook her head.

"Holly J, I swear I didn't say a word to anybody!"

"Then how did he find out?"

"Simple," House interjected. "I had my PI bug Cuddy's office. Works wonders for blackmail!"

"You did what?" Cuddy practically screamed at him. "House that is a new low, even for you. I could fire you for this."

"But you won't" House responded with a smirk on his face.

"Don't push your luck" Cuddy sneered.

"Yeah, whatever" he muttered before turning towards Holly J. "You're related to Cuddy, aren't you?" he asked her. "Tell me! I'm right, aren't I?"

"I realize that Dr. Cuddy and I may be utterly fascinating" Holly J said as she flipped her hair. "But you're just going to have to get over us." She flashed a coy smile.

"I know you two are related and I'm going to prove it one way or another" House said as he hobbled off.

"Nice one," Cuddy said once House was out of earshot.

"Thanks!"

After lunch, Cuddy took Holly J into an examination room and drew blood from the two of them. She then had Holly J wait in her office while she went down to the lab and put a rush put on the results. An hour later the findings were in and Cuddy was clenching onto the envelope which held the results. She walked back into her office where she found Holly J doing some schoolwork. "I have the results" Cuddy said.

"And?"

"I haven't opened the envelope yet. I figured we'd find out together." Holly J nodded and looked up in anticipation as Cuddy opened up the envelope and began to read the lab results. "According to this, there is a 99.9% that…"Cuddy started to say, her voice trailing off.

"That what?" Holly J pressed. Cuddy handed her the sheet which Holly J immediately took and read over. "Oh my God!" Holly J said as she struggled to breathe. "It's true! I am your daughter! I mean I kind of figured, but seeing it in black and white, well, it's just beyond amazing!" Unable to contain her excitement any longer, Holly J ran over to Cuddy, who grabbed her in a tight bear-hug.

"Welcome home, Holly J!" Cuddy said as she let her go.

"Thanks! You don't know how great it is to hear that." Cuddy smiled before she decided to change the subject.

"I also had the lab test to see if I am a potential donor. Unfortunately, we're not the same blood-type. You must take after your biological father in that aspect."

"Well, who is he?" Holly J anxiously asked. "Maybe I can try looking him up like I did with you?" Cuddy sighed.

"Sit down," she said.

"You have no idea who he is, do you?" Holly J asked as she took a seat. Cuddy shook her head.

"You see, I was in my freshman year of college and my roommate convinced me to go to this Frat party on campus. I had a few too many drinks and don't remember how I got back to my dorm, much less who I slept with or that I had even slept with anyone at all. A little over a month later, when my period didn't come, I took a pregnancy test and found out that I was pregnant with you." Cuddy paused, allowing Holly J to take it all in. "I'm sorry," she finally added. "About everything." Holly J sighed.

"So I guess this is a lesson for me not to drink when I go away to Yale this fall, eh?" Cuddy giggled.

"Guess so! Or at least not in excess like I did." Cuddy sat down on the couch in her office and motioned for Holly J to do the same.

"So, I'm pretty much screwed" Holly J muttered under her breath.

"Not necessarily. I can try and get you on a donor list here."

"I'm not a U.S. citizen," Holly J pointed out. "The donor committee would never approve of me being on that list, nonetheless actually getting a kidney transplant!"

"True, but being the Dean of Medicine does carry a certain amount of weight."

"Not the kind of weight to get away with doing something completely illegal" Holly J argued. "And the donor list in Canada is miles long. Face it, I'm screwed!"

"Holly J! Let's try to stay optimistic, ok?"

"Easy for you to say when you're not the one dying of renal failure!" Holly J shouted back at her.

"Look, I'm going to let this one slide, but I do not approve of being spoken to in that manner. Do you understand me?"

"Oh, so now you're trying to be the perfect mother-figure after being absent from my life for 18 years?" Holly J shouted back. "Why should I respect you?"

"Because I'm here for you now and am willing to do everything I can. I was ready to donate my kidney for you! Admit it! That has got to count for something."

"I know you're only saying that because came back negative and you're unable to donate! You have to act like the fucking martyr but, if push came to shove, you would have backed out. I know you would have." Holly J paused for a second and took in Cuddy's expression of both shock and hurt. "Look, I really don't have time for this!" Holly J said as she got up and started to make her way towards the door. She didn't quite make it because the room began to spin.

"Holly J! Are you ok?" Cuddy called out. Holly J was just about to tell her that she was fine and to leave her alone but, when she turned to face Cuddy, her world went black and she went crashing down to the ground…

Holly J woke up with a splitting headache. She felt something weird in her left arm and turned over to find her sleeve rolled up and an IV placed in her dialysis shunt. Holly J began to remove the tape covering the IV. "Don't even think about it!" she heard a voice sternly say. Holly J looked up and saw Cuddy sitting there. "Don't you even think about removing it."

"What's wrong with me?" Holly J asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm still waiting on some test results, but your initial tests show that you're severely dehydrated and your body is starting to build up toxins due to your renal failure" Cuddy explained. "The IV in you now is giving you fluids and I have you scheduled to start dialysis in half an hour. The treatment is going to be 6 hours long and then I want you to continue with dialysis for 3 hours every day for the remainder of the week. No if's and's or but's about it!"

"What? I have to fly back to Toronto tomorrow! I'll continue my dialysis there. I promise!" Holly J pleaded.

"You are not in any condition to fly and I am not giving you medical clearance to fly until you complete this course of treatment."

"I'm 18. Legally you can't stop me!" Holly J protested.

"I can if I get a court order!" Cuddy shot back.

"Yeah? Well, by the time you manage to get that court order I'll be out of the country and your efforts will be useless."

"We'll see about that" Cuddy said as she got up and walked away.

Cuddy went back to her office and dialed Stacy Warner's number.

"Trenton Law Office. Stacy Warner speaking."

"Stacy, hi. This is Lisa Cuddy. Listen I need you to get a court order for me by tomorrow morning at the absolute latest" Cuddy told her. She went to explain everything that had transpired that day.

"You're biological daughter came to visit you?" Stacy said, sounding like she was in shock. "And now she's sick, but wants to leave against medical advice?"

"Yes," Cuddy responded.

"And do you have proof that she's your biological daughter?"

"Yes. I have a copy of the DNA test and I watched the lab run it to make sure nothing was contaminated or mislabeled."

"Fax me a copy of the DNA test results and get a Psych evaluation on her. If she's deemed incompetent, fax a copy of the report to me and I'll present your case to a judge. If they find her competent, however, I'm afraid you don't have a case, Lisa." Cuddy sighed.

"Ok, I'll do that. I don't want my daughter to be deemed crazy, but I'm worried sick about her."

"Well, unfortunately, a mother's worry isn't enough in the eyes of the law" Stacy responded. "Have a good day, Lisa, and don't forget to fax me those DNA results ASAP."

"Will do," Cuddy said before hanging up. After faxing the results to Stacy, she called up the head of Psychiatrics and scheduled an evaluation. "Holly J should be getting prepped for dialysis now. So can you go to her room in about half an hour? Great! She's in room 415. Oh, and send me a copy your findings ASAP. Thank you." Cuddy hung up as she leaned back in her leather chair and took a deep breath. All she could do now was wait…

About 2 hours later, Cuddy received a phone call. "Lisa Cuddy," Cuddy responded.

"Hi, this is Mary Walsh from Psychiatrics. We just finished Holly J Sinclair's evaluation. Someone is currently typing up the report, but I wanted to go over everything verbally with you, if that's alright."

"Yes, of course!" Cuddy responded.

"After careful consideration, she does meet the criteria for a mild anxiety disorder, but is fully competent. I'm sorry, but if she wants to leave against medical advice, she can as long as she is made aware of any and all possible complications and signs the necessary form." Cuddy sighed.

"I was afraid of this. But thank you, Mary, for your prompt service."

"Of course. I truly am sorry, Dr. Cuddy."

"It is what it is" Cuddy solemnly said before hanging up. Cuddy leaned back in her chair contemplating her next move. Whatever it was, she had less than 24 hours to both come up with a plan and successfully execute it. Cuddy figured that if she could find a potential donor for Holly J, than she would have to stay for the surgery and recovery time. Maybe just getting her on the top of the donor list would be enough to get her to stay. After all, Cuddy figured that it couldn't hurt to try.

Cuddy picked up her phone and dialed House's extension. "Voicemail, figures" Cuddy muttered under her breath. "House! This is Cuddy. Come to my office as soon as you get this. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you." She hung up figuring there was a 50/50 chance that he'd check his messages and an even less chance that he'd actually come to her office solely because she told him to. However, to Cuddy's surprise, House came waltzing through her doors 20 minutes later. "I take it you got my message?" House gave her a bewildered look.

"No, I just came to have you approve deep brain stimulation on an epileptic patient, but if you'd rather have office sex I'm sure that can be arranged." Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"No to both the ridiculous offer and the ridiculous procedure. Anyway, I have to talk to you about that girl, Holly J." House took a seat in a chair that was in front of her desk.

"You're right. Now I am interested."

"I don't know how you do it, but somehow you always manage to get dirt that can be used as blackmail on the higher-ups in order to get what you want."

"Whatever they told you, I didn't do it!" House interjected.

"That wasn't where I was going with this, but now I'm the one who's interested. What did you do?"

"Nothing," House lied.

"You know what? At this point I don't even care because, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need your help."

"Oh?"

"Holly J is going to be leaving and going back to Toronto tomorrow. Her kidney function is in the toilet, but she refuses to stay. I had a Psych evaluation done on her and they deemed her competent. The only way I can get her to stay is if I can get her on the top of the donor list and get her the next available kidney. That's where you come in. I need you to work your magic and get the transplant committee to put her on the top of that list."

"What's in it for me?" House slyly asked.

"A month off from clinic duty."

"I want 3 months!" he protested.

"2" Cuddy countered.

"Sold!" House shouted with a fist-pump to the air.

"Great! I'll leave you to it then" Cuddy said as she got up and walked towards her office door.

"Where are you headed?" House asked as he got up and started to follow her.

"None of your business. Now get to work!" Cuddy told him as she was walking out the door…

Cuddy's cellphone rang 4 hours later. "Hello?" Cuddy responded.

"It's me, Cuddles. I came through for you, yet again. Not only did I get your little pet on the top of the donor list, but I also went dumpster diving and found a viable kidney that's compatible with her blood type."

"Wow! I can't believe it! Thank you, House!"

"I think I deserve another month off clinic duty for my hard-work."

"Fine," Cuddy responded.

"Seriously? No arguing? Wow! You must be desperate!"

"I am! I'm going to tell her the good news! Thanks again, House!" Cuddy said before hanging up…

Holly J opened her eyes to find that she was no longer hooked up to the dialysis machine. She sat up and saw Cuddy talking on her cell. A minute later, she hung up. "What was that about?" Holly J asked as she propped up her pillows and leaned back against them.

"I've got some good news, Holly J" Cuddy announced, grinning from ear to ear.

"Just so you know, nothing you say or do is going to prevent me from flying back to Toronto tomorrow."

"Not even a viable kidney and an opening for surgery tomorrow afternoon for your transplant to take place?" Holly J's eyes widened.

"Wh…what? But how? How did you even get me on that list, let alone…wait a minute; how do I know you're not lying and this isn't some sort of trap to get me to stay?" Cuddy sighed.

"Are you always this cynical?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I didn't get the title of _Degrassi's Queen Bee_ for nothing."

"But that title came at a pretty heavy price." Cuddy pointed out. "Think about it! Always having to be number one and in control everything and everyone. That's the whole reason you're lying here in this bed in the first place, isn't it?" Holly J shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose, but I prefer to view this experience as a perfect example of my being an ambitious leader who doesn't let anything get in my way of attaining success."

"If you truly feel that way than you'd be willing to do whatever it takes to ensure you're in optimal health" Cuddy told her. "After all, a leader needs to be strong, not passing out in my office."

"I do want to be healthy!" Holly J protested. "I just want proof that this supposed transplant is really going to happen, so I don't go off changing my traveling plans for nothing!"

"You want proof?" Cuddy asked, now raising her voice. "Fine! I'll get you your fucking proof!" She got up and hastily stormed out of the room.

"Good," Holly J muttered under her breath. She placed the pillows back down, lay her head on them and fell asleep. Holly J woke up a couple of hours later and saw Cuddy fast asleep in one of the plastic chairs. "God! I am so freaking sick of hospitals and hospital beds" Holly J thought to herself. "I need out!" She sat up, turned off the monitor and slipped the IV out of her arm. As quietly as she could, Holly J grabbed her bag and crept out of the room and down the dark corridor. Once she reached the entrance, she walked outside and breathed in the cool night air. "Oh, thank god! I'm finally free." Holly J turned on her phone and saw that she had 5 new text messages 3 from Fiona, 1 from her REAL mom and 1 from Anya. Holly J opened the one from her mom first.

_Holly J! Hope your flight went well _

_and you find out everything you _

_need to know. We all miss you! _

_Good luck and have a safe trip! _

_Love, Mom_

Next, she opened up the one from Anya.

_Hey Holly J!_

_Fiona told me what you're doing. _

_I think it's absolutely crazy, but_

_when do you not ever do crazy things?_

_So what's your mom like? Does she look like_

_you? Is she as Type-A as you? I want to hear_

_all about it when you get back. You are coming _

_back right? You better be coming back. And_

_buy me a souvenier! Haha! Just kidding!_

_You know you love me! Anya_

Holly J smiled as she responded to Anya.

_Anya, I'm good. And yes, she is as neurotic as me._

_Maybe more so. She runs an entire hospital!_

_And no, we look nothing alike. Ok, maybe_

_a little. But our hair color is completely different._

_She's short like me, though. No midget jokes, OK?!_

_Anyway, how's Degrassi functioning_

_without me? The school hasn't burned down_

_in flames has it? Kidding! You know you _

_miss me! Xo HJ_

Lastly, Holly J read the ones from Fiona. They were all pretty much the same; Fiona telling her that she was insane for doing this and to txt her back so she knew Holly J was ok.

_Hey Fi! I know you think this is crazy, but_

_oh well! I actually met her. I met my _

_biological mom! Ask Anya to forward you the _

_txt I sent to her for a more in-depth description _

_of Mrs. Holly J. Anyway, all is well. I'll call you _

_when I land back in Toronto. Until then, _

_I'm sure you can manage without me. And stop _

_txting me, God damn it! Xo Holly J_

Holly J put her phone away and looked up at the stars. "Anything interesting up there?" she heard a voice say a couple of minutes later. Holly J spun around. Cuddy was standing there. "I was looking everywhere for you! You cannot just turn off your monitor and get up and walk about as you please! Did you know that if anything happened to you, I would be held liable?"

"Like I care!" Holly J said. She looked up at Cuddy and stared her straight in the eye. "Put it this way, I care about that as much as you cared about me when you decided to get rid of me!"

"That's hardly fair Holly J!" Cuddy protested. "I did care about you and I still do!"

"Then why'd you get rid of me?" Holly J bitterly asked.

"I was in my first year at University and my parents weren't going to help me out financially if I had decided to keep you. I wouldn't have been able to give you the life you deserved. If you had stayed with me, you would have grown up living off food stamps and probably sleeping in shelters or on the street because I would have had to drop out of school and wouldn't have been able to get a decent job to support the two of us." Cuddy was fuming by this point. "If for once you could stop being selfish and egocentric, you would see that my life's mission has not been to spite you but, rather, to give YOU the best life I could, even if that meant making the hardest decision of MY life and handing you over to a more capable family."

"Sounds to me like you took the easy way out!" Holly J shouted back with spite. "Instead of working through all that, you simply dumped your problem AKA me onto someone else."

"Well your life isn't that horrible, is it? I mean you are going to Yale after all!"

"Yeah, because I actually worked for it" Holly J countered. "You may think you're a leader, but when a real problem comes along you don't face it head on like a real leader would. No, YOU let someone else take care of the problem and then YOU take all of the credit." Cuddy's eyes widened and her whole body tensed up.

"How dare you!" she snapped.

"How dare I what? State the truth? Sorry that the truth hurts, hun, but that's just the way it is sometimes!" Holly J gave a quick smirk and then turned around and began to walk away.

"Before you go," Cuddy shouted. "I just wanted to give you this, not that you deserve it!" Holly J took the envelope that Cuddy was holding and opened it. Inside was a report showing that a donated kidney had been found that matched both her blood type and antigens.

"Oh my God!" Holly J said, her eyes swelling up with tears. "You really are giving me a second chance at life." Suddenly Holly J felt so guilty. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said."

"Yes you did" Cuddy sneered. "Now let's get you back into bed and hooked up to the monitor."

"I'm sorry," Holly J said again.

"Ok," Cuddy simply stated before walking back into the hospital with Holly J following close behind.

Once they were back inside, Cuddy hooked Holly J up and took note of all her vitals, not bothering to say a word while doing so. "I really am sorry" Holly J said once more.

"So you've said" Cuddy curtly responded.

"Look I'm trying to make amends here. The least you could do is meet me half way!"

"Oh, like you've been doing?" Cuddy snapped. "Maybe you should take a good look in the mirror before you start accusing others of what you're guilty of doing." Cuddy sighed. "If you need anything, press this button and a nurse should be with you shortly." She turned around and left without saying another word…

"Holly? There's someone here to see you" a nurse told her the following morning.

"It's Holly J" she muttered.

"Can I send them in?"

"Sure, of course!" Holly J responded. The nurse nodded and walked out. A minute later, Declan Coyne came walking through the door. "Declan! Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Holly J sat up with widened eyes. Declan came over and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Fiona told me you came here to meet your biological mom. She told me the name of the hospital and, when I got here, I asked a receptionist if anyone had seen you and they told me that you had been admitted. It was like pulling teeth to get any information out of them, but I did it."

"Yes you did" Holly J responded, still in shock. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Well you better believe it!" Declan told her. He leaned in towards Holly J. "I love you, Holly J" he whispered, "And I always will." Holly J took a deep breath.

"What about Tinsley? I thought you were 'with her'!"

"Nah! Stupid tramp wanted to make everyone believe she was with me in order to make herself look better" Declan explained. "You, Holly J, are the only girl for me." Holly J smiled.

"I love you too, Declan Coyne!" They both leaned in and kissed.

"Aww! Well isn't that sweet" a voice sarcastically said. They both looked up and saw House standing there in the doorway. Declan hastily got up and walked over towards House.

"Hey, I don't know what you heard buddy. But this show 'aint free!" Declan was about to slam the door shut when House stuck his cane through the doorway. "What the hell do you want, pervert?"

"I'm a doctor. Now, get out of here! Scoot!" Declan folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Make me!"

"Yeah, make him!" Holly J shouted from her bed. House turned towards her.

"Shut up, mini-Cuddy!" Holly J rolled her eyes. "Now, you, get out before I call security on your ass!" Declan looked at Holly J and then at House.

"Give me one good reason why I should leave because this calling security crap isn't scaring me!" House walked over to Declan and stared him straight in the eye. House then grabbed the hook of his cane and smashed it into the bottom of Declan's nose, causing it to bleed.

"Whoops! My hand must have slipped" House sarcastically said. "Oh wow! That looks bad. You should really head down to the ER and have it checked out. Go down the hall and make a left. Ok, bye!" Declan glared at him.

"Don't think this is over." He then turned towards Holly J. "I'll be back soon, baby!" he told her. However, instead of going to the ER, Declan decided to take a little detour…

Cuddy found House watching TV in the doctors' lounge. She turned it off.

"Hey! What'd you do that for? It was just getting up to the good part."

"You assaulted somebody!" Cuddy shouted in his face. "I spent almost 20 minutes trying to convince him not to sue us, which I finally managed to do, thank God."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Other than you, well, he only agreed not to sue us if I assured him that you wouldn't go within 50 feet of Holly J Sinclair's room or manage to contact her in anyway. This includes texting, social media sites, webcam, chat rooms and any other method that you manage to come up with. Understood?" House shrugged his shoulders. "If I find out that you disregarded my orders, not only will I give you back all of your clinic hours, but you will have to find an attorney to defend you as you will not be getting a hospital appointed one."

"Ok, fine, I won't go near her room" House muttered. "It's not like I enjoy spending time with patients anyhow." Cuddy simply nodded and walked away…

"Your surgery is scheduled for 3pm" Cuddy told Holly J as she walked into her room. "Prep for surgery begins at exactly 1:30 pm."

"Ok," Holly J said. "How long do you anticipate the surgery taking?"

"If all goes well, about 2 ½ hours." Holly J nodded. "Any other questions?"

"What…what are the risks involved with doing something like this?"

"Someone didn't already go over this with you?" Holly J shook her head. "Ok," Cuddy said as she sat down and began to go over all of the risks with Holly J. "Do you have any questions?" Cuddy asked after she was done explaining everything.

"Is it normal to be this scared?" Cuddy sighed.

"Pre-surgery jitters are normal. But just try to relax as best as you can. Ok?"

"Ok, I'll try."

"Good," Cuddy responded. She placed her hand on top of Holly J's. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. I don't want you going into surgery thinking that I hate you or don't want you in my life because neither is true." Holly J smiled.

"Thanks!" Cuddy nodded in acknowledgement.

"Do you need anything?" Holly J shook her head. "Ok then, just sign these consent forms and we should be good to go." Holly J did and gave them back to Cuddy, who got up in order to have them processed. She then returned at exactly 1:30. "Are you ready for this, Holly J?" Holly J's stomach tightened.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be" she said in the most confident tone she could muster.

"Good" Cuddy responded, seemingly oblivious of her fear. "I'm just going to take your temperature and blood pressure. Then I'm going to take some blood and send it off to the lab."

"Ok. How long should it take to get the blood results back?"

"I'm going to put a rush on it, so I should have the results by 2." What Cuddy did next surprised Holly J. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on top of Holly J's forehead. "Don't worry. I am having the best surgeon in this hospital operate on you. He's done this type of surgery countless times and I'll be watching the whole thing from the observation deck. You're in good hands, Holly J." Holly J forced a smile.

"So you won't leave me?"

"Not for one second!" Cuddy promised.

"Thank you!" Cuddy nodded as she stood up.

"Great, now let me just get this blood sample over to the lab. I'll be back in a little while with your results." Cuddy turned around and was out the door. As Cuddy was walking down the hallway, she saw the same young man that was in her office earlier. He saw her and walked towards her.

"Um…excuse me, Dr. Cuddy?"

"Oh, God! What has House done now?"

"Nothing," he told her. Cuddy was so pleased to hear that, but kept her professional front up.

"Then, what do you need?"

"I want to be there for Holly J, during her surgery. Is there any way that can be arranged?"

"I highly doubt it. Only doctors are permitted in the OR and observation deck. Not to mention that this is short notice for…"

"Please, Dr. Cuddy. If it's due to liability reasons I'll sign whatever waiver you need me to. But Holly J is my girlfriend and means so much to me. Please let me be there!" Declan begged.

"I'll see what I can do" Dr. Cuddy said as she walked away. Declan chased after her.

"No, I want a more definitive answer than 'I'll see what I can do'. You don't understand. I really NEED to be there." After a moment's hesitation, Cuddy finally answered.

"Fine, you can come onto the observation deck with me" she reluctantly said. "But you are to stay directly next to me and do exactly as I say before, during and after the surgery. No questions asked."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Cuddy!" Declan said. "Is Holly J still in her room?" Cuddy nodded. "Great!" he said as he ran off to visit her…

Cuddy walked in to Holly J's room. She turned towards Declan. "Out! Now!" she ordered. So Declan got up and left without question.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" Holly J asked Cuddy. "He never leaves when someone tells him to without putting up a fight."

"I have my ways" Cuddy coyly responded. "Anyway, I have your blood test results. Everything looks perfect! I'm going to unhook you, wheel you down to the OR, re-hook you to the machines down there and then someone will begin administering your anesthesia. Alright?"

"Sure, ok" Holly J responded. "Let's just get this thing over with." So Cuddy unhooked her, got her in the wheelchair, brought her to the OR and got her set up there. Once everything was all set up down there, a man with blond hair gave Holly J anesthesia through an IV and then put a mask over her.

"Count backwards from 100 all the way to 1" he told her. Holly J was completely out before she reached 95…

Holly J slowly opened her eyes. It took a minute for her to adjust to the bright lights in the room as she slowly came to. Holly J looked around and found herself in a hospital bed with both Declan and Cuddy sitting down and having a chat. "Glad to see you two are getting along," Holly J commented in a slightly hoarse voice.

"Holly J!" Declan exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted and sore!" Holly J muttered. She finally mustered enough energy to sit up. "How'd the surgery go…mom?"

Cuddy was caught off guard for a moment. "It was flawless."

"Just like you Holly J" Declan told her as he pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her. Holly J laughed.

"I wouldn't quite go that far, but thanks for the morale boost!" She leaned towards him and the two engaged in a short but sweet kiss.

"Declan, can you please leave for a moment so I can talk with Holly J in private?" Declan looked at her and was about to argue when he remembered what he had promised her and Declan was a guy who never went back on his word.

"Sure," he responded. "See you in a few, Holly J!" She smiled.

"Ok! Sounds good!" Holly J called out after him. After he left, Holly J turned towards Cuddy. "So what's up?"

"What was with you calling me 'mom' before?"

"Well, are you not my biological mom?" Cuddy nodded.

"Yeah, but I wasn't exactly involved in your life until now."

"You made a choice. Do I hate it? Of course I do, but I get that you wouldn't have been able to take care of me and you did what you thought was best."

"It's true" Cuddy said while trying to hold back tears. "It broke my heart to give you away to complete strangers, but I knew it was for the best."

"I know," Holly J assured her. "So how long do I have to stay here for?"

"2-4 days, depending on how you're doing." Cuddy paused so she could collect her thoughts. "Look, I know your home is in Toronto and that's where you want to be and I am more than ok with that. But, just know, my door is always open for you. Ok? You will always have a home to come to here."

"Thanks mom!" Cuddy smiled at that phrase. "You know, you could visit me up in Toronto every once in a while. Or at Yale when I start going there."

"You sure you want your mom infringing on your newly found college independence?" Cuddy joked.

"Yeah, maybe you better not!" Cuddy was taken aback by that response. Noticing the hurt expression on her face, Holly J continued. "Relax. I was just kidding." Cuddy's face suddenly relaxed. "Looks like someone's lacking in the humor department, eh? In case you were wondering, that was another joke." Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Holly J, what am I going to do with you?" They both giggled. "So that guy Declan, he seems nice" Cuddy remarked.

"He is," Holly J told her. "He's from New York, actually. Upper east side of Manhattan, but he moved to Toronto during my junior year. And he's also going to Yale next year."

"Holly J, you didn't…"

"Choose to go to Yale because he was going there? Well that might have been a factor, but a small one. Seriously, I thought you would have me figured out by now. I am an independent woman and I am not going to let some high school romance determine the rest of my future."

"Glad to hear it!"

"So what now?" Holly J asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with you and I. Where do we stand exactly? I know I came into your life unexpectedly. Had I not come you would have continued to live your life in blissful ignorance as I would have had I not needed a kidney transplant."

"Did you not want to come?" Cuddy asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"No, no I did. It's just that now, since I'm here, you can't pretend I don't exist anymore. I wonder if you would've been happier, been better off, had I not come. Maybe I was being selfish thinking you could donate your kidney to me. That's why I was so adamant on leaving after I figured out you couldn't donate. My trip was useless and all I managed to do was flip your world upside down. And for what? A petty attempt at my personal satisfaction?" Holly J let her head fall back and hit the pillows. Cuddy got up and placed her hand on Holly J's shoulder.

"I've never been blissfully ignorant. I've thought about you every day since the adoption took place. I've thought about all the things I've missed: your first birthday, going to school for the first time, your first date and…well, you know what I mean. It hurt knowing that I was never going to be a part of your life. It hurt more than you can imagine." Cuddy paused for a moment in order to regain her composure. "Then, when you came, I admit I was very taken aback. Though, I was also touched that I had a second chance to be a part of your life. Even though I've missed so much, at least I now can see the beautiful, intelligent and brave young woman you've grown into. Thank you for coming to visit me, Holly J!" Cuddy couldn't control herself anymore and broke out into hysterics.

"Wow!" was all Holly J could manage to get out. "Wow! I never knew you felt this way. It just makes me feel guiltier that my only motive for coming here was to ask for you to donate your kidney." Cuddy wiped away her tears.

"And now?" Cuddy asked her. "How do you feel about being here now?"

"I…I'm just so happy to have finally met half of me. Ok, that was totally cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything more pristine to say."

"It wasn't cheesy" Cuddy assured her. "But I have to now. Do you still want me to be a part of your life?" Cuddy asked, fearing what Holly J's answer was going to be.

"Don't look so worried, mom. Of course I do. I mean, that is if you still want to be a part of it." Cuddy nodded. "I want, at a minimum, weekly contact with me. It can be by phone, email, Skype…whatever. I truly do want to be a part of your life, Holly J."

"Sure, thing. But you better make an attempt at this staying in contact thing too."

"I will" Cuddy promised. "I will."

_2 months later…_

Holly J was sitting on her bed back at home, turned on her computer and logged into her Skype account. She checked her contacts and saw that Cuddy was also logged in. "You free to chat?" Holly J typed into the IM box.

"Of course. Let me just get my webcam. Be back in a second." A minute later, a notification popped up on Holly J's screen. _Lisa Cuddy has requested to chat with you._ Holly J happily clicked on the accept button.

"Hey mom!" Holly J said when Cuddy's face popped up on her screen.

"Hey, Holly J. How are you?"

"Good and yourself."

"I've been doing alright. So, tell me, what's been going on?"…


End file.
